And Hilarity Ensues I Hope
by C is for COOKIE
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and their fellow Gryfindor first years party down after their final exams. Hilarity ensues (I hope.) Ok, this is pretty weird. But who doesn't like the fire snorting pigwitch?
1. Of conga lines and licourice wands

I've had writer's block all summer, so I'm pretty rusty. This fic isn't really anything it's just an attempt to get mah brain juices (mmmmmm. brains.) flowing again. Enjoy it anyway. It's fun.  
  
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and their fellow first year party down after their final exams. Hilarity ensues (I hope.)  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowlingis a genius. She owns all of Potterverse. I tip my hat to you, Ms. Rowling- Please do not sue me. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
A conga line zigzagged up the steps to the boys dormitories. Neville kept falling out rhythm, but no one particularly cared.  
"EXAMS ARE OVER. EXAMS ARE OVER!" sang the Gryfindor first years as the fell laughing onto the crimson carpeted floor. Sheamus pulled out his secret stash of chocolate frogs, every flavor beans, licourice wands, and other assorted sweets. He poured them on to the floor in the middle of the cirle.  
Ron's freckled jaw dropped, "Oi!" he cried. "You're telling me me, mate, that you've been keeping that stuff in this room for ages and I never NOTICED it??? Man- my sweets sniffing skills must be deteriorating. DAMN my long nose!"  
"Long RED nose, you mean," added Harry. "Like Pinnochio on a really cold day." Everyone laughed except Ron,, who was not amused.  
"I know what we need!" trilled Lavendar, looking as if she were about to burst from excitement.  
Parvati blew a tuft of dark brown hair out of her face. "How 'bout a nice little game of stip-Gobstones?"  
"Erm. that wasn't what I was thinking, but maybe we can do that later." (Parvati and Dean high-fived eachother. "Score!") "I was actually thinking more like truth or dare."  
"Bring it on, Lavendar." A fire lit behind Hermione's eyes. The most competitive t or d player at Winston Churchill Elementary was a about to stretch her game muscles.  
"Hermione- truth or dare?"  
"Ooo, by all means, lay a dare on me."  
Lavendar contemplated for a moment, sucking on her teeth. "Ok, Hermy- I dare you to." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________ But WHAT does Lavendar dare the T or D champion of WCE to do? Tune in next time to find out! (I promise I will update fast, but there will be really short chapters. Please review.) 


	2. Of magikal fire snorting pigwitches

And without much further ado I present to you.. CHAPTER 2!!! ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ "Hermione, I daer you to go into the common room and shout 'I love Percy Weasley's buttcheeks."  
"Good one, Lav," said Dean, momentarily breaking his concentration on the thumb war he was having with Sheamus. This was his mistake. Within miliseconds he was squeeling uncle in terror, and Sheamus had immobilized his whole hand.  
"Hehe. Score one for the Irish," he gloated.  
  
Ron snorted. "Kiss him, girls, he's Irish."  
At that very moment someone was heard in the common room shouting, "Ooooooooooooooooh, I just looooooooooooove Percy Weasley's buttcheeks! They're round and juicy smart!"  
"That'll be Hermione, then."  
A few moments later. Hermione reappeared and sat on Neville's bed. Her expression was unchanged. "Thought I'd add a li'l sumthin' sumthin' on the end, you know, to make it more interesting. Hope you don't mind my taking creative liberties, Lavendar."  
"Of COURSE they're juicy smart, 'Mione- that's where he keeps his brains." Parvati said matter-of-factly.  
Neville scratched his head as if trying to figure something out, then a lightbulb came on somewhere in his round little head and he blurted, "Ooooooooooooooh. 'cause he's got a long nose! I get it now. I'm so smart."  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight."  
Hermione scrunched up her nose. "Ron," she asked calmly, "truth or dare or Super Triple-Cheating Frog Juice?"  
"Super Triple-Cheatin Frog Juice??????" Harry squeeled as his mouth twitched into a clownish grin. "I loooooooooove the fire snorting pig- witch! She's so prettyful."  
"How prettyful?" Dean wanted to know.  
"Uma Thurman prettyful."  
"Woah." All the boys stopped their activities to envision Uma in green and purple striped bloomers. (Let it be known- the author thinks Uma Thurman is OOOOOOGLAY, but aparently she's the only one.)  
Ron snapped out of his trance to answer Hermione, "Truth first, then Frog Juice." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ Frog Juice is a game readily available at places that sell cool stuff. Super Triple-Cheating Frog Juice, well that's another story... (MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) Stay tuned for Chapter 3, in which Ron gets *gasp* a TRUTH! (MUAHA!) 


	3. Of chocolate frogs and white boys

Blah, blah, blahdy, blahdy, blah. CHAPTER 3!!!!!! ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ "Tell us, Mr. Weasley-" Hermione continued, "if you were stranded on a desert island with a fickle genie who would only give you one wish, what would you wish for?"  
"A big honkin' box of chocolate frogs, thank you very much."  
"Shows how smart you are, Ron." Parvati laughed as she won the thumb war she was having with Dean ("Not your lucky thumb day, is it?")  
"Hardeehrhar." Ron said unamusedly as he unwrapped some Every Flavour Beans, "but when YOU'RE stranded on a desert island with a genie we'll see what YOU wish for. No one can survive without chocolate, Parvati. noone."  
"WITCH WASH!!!" came a shout from the corner, where Harry, Neville, and Sheamus were playing Super Triple Cheating Frog Juice.  
"You have no idea how much I hate you right now, toad boy! There were 3 power cards in there! Red toadstools dude! Red toadstools are what it's all about!" Sheamus was sputtering. Neville only chuckled and tucked his winnigs into his capture pile.  
Hermione grabbed a Whirl Lolly. Sucking on it, she went over to inspect the boys' hands. Ron followed her.  
"Yo, Mr. Harrypottermandude! Truth o' dare?"  
"Hit me wit' a dizzare, homie. Fo' shizzle mah nizzle." replied Harry.  
"Dude." said Dean, "you two are so WHITE!"  
"Fo' sho'." Sheamus added bravely.  
"You, too, man- white, white, WHITE!" And Dean should know, being a black man himself (and the author being the farthest thing from it).  
Lavendar flopped onto the floor on top of Parvati, "Can we get on with it now, little boys?"  
Parvati made a little squeek and attempted to ahove the other girl off of her. With a little help from Hermione and Ron, who were standing the nearest, she succeeded. "HA!" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ Ah, yes.. The wonderful game of Ha. Possibly thebest game ever invented! Mayhaps we'll see a little of that next chapter. And of course, Harry will get his dare. WOO-HOO! See you then. 


End file.
